Automobile wheels usually comprise an emblem in the central part bearing the automobile brand. This emblem usually rotates integrally in the rim of the wheel, such that its orientation will depend on the angular position of said rim.
As is evident, most of the time the emblem of the wheels will not be placed in a vertical orientation but rather in an inclined orientation, and the orientation of the emblem in one of the wheels will usually not coincide with the orientation of the emblems of the other wheels. Furthermore, when the automobile is moving, and depending on the speed of the vehicle, said emblem may not be seen due to its rotating speed.
To solve this emblem orientation problem in automobile wheels different devices allowing the emblem to remain substantially in a constant orientation are known.
Devices known today for maintaining the orientation of the emblem use mechanical means, primarily pendulums, for maintaining vertical orientation.
These mechanical devices have the drawback of not satisfactorily achieving their objective due to vehicle accelerations and decelerations. These accelerations and decelerations make the emblem noticeably swivel, because the mechanical systems for compensating the movement of the emblem do not allow maintaining the vertical orientation of the emblem quickly enough.
Document WO 2004/62946 A1 describes a device configured for maintaining a wheel emblem or axle in a fixed static position, wherein emblem movement can be controlled by means of fluid or magnetic mechanical friction elements, or even electronically controlled.
Despite the fact that it is indicated in this document that emblem movement can be controlled electronically, in no case does it describe any embodiment that includes said electronic control means or the possible advantages that may be obtained by means of using them.
The need for a device in which vertical orientation of the emblem can be controlled quickly enough so that in the case of automobile accelerations and decelerations its rotational movement is virtually unnoticeable is therefore evident.